Ichihara Suzune
Ichihara Suzune (市原 鈴音) is a student of the National Magic University and was a Year 3 student in First High School who served as the Student Council Treasurer.Volume 1, Chapter 3 She bore the overall responsibility for the operational staff during the Nine Schools Competition and was the primary writer of the representative group during the Thesis Competition.Volume 4, Chapter 8Volume 6, Chapter 1 Former Student Council President, Mayumi, refers to her as "Rin-chan". Appearance and Personality She is 165 cm tall and weighs 54 kg. 'Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Enrollment' Dengeki Daioh 2014 July issue Appendix Suzune is described as someone whose solemn face displays a stern impression, especially with her tall frame and willowy limbs. Although, the description "beauty" would have done her justice as well. Suzune is mature, perceptive, intelligent, and a person who is good at analysis. There were several times where Tatsuya commended her for her talent in comprehending the mechanics of magic after seeing it only once. Suzune has thought of herself as someone who isn't a very talented speaker. While she excelled in debating, she generally refrains unless there is a pressing need. She's generally more verbose in Mayumi's company and is a taciturn individual. Background Ichihana Family Suzune is a descendant of the Ichihana family, an Extra Family that had lost their number. In her parents' generation, discrimination and bigotry ran rampant in their youth and Suzune's father was tragically ostracized in the magical community. Hence, they always hid the fact that the Ichihara Family was once the Extra "Ichihana" Family from her. Once she reached middle school, she learned the truth that her father hid from her as well as the reason for it. Objectives Like Tatsuya, Suzune's dream is for the Magicians' social standing to raise, freeing them of their fate as humanoid weapons whose powers are only used for military purposes. She aimed not to change their social standing through political pressure, but through economic necessity by turning magic into an irreplaceable aspect of the economy. She believes that one major solution to this problem is the Realization of a Gravity Control-Type Thermonuclear Fusion Reactors. Her presentation topic at the Thesis Competition was the realization of a gravity control-type thermonuclear fusion reactor through intermittent nuclear fusion using the principles of Loop Casting. This is a contrast to Tatsuya who approaches the problem through a more-difficult-to-achieve-but-more-rewarding sustained nuclear fusion. First High School is important to Suzune and she is concerned about the overall level of technical ability. For this reason, and so as not to waste talent, she motivates Hirakawa Chiaki to compete against Shiba Tatsuya in Magic Engineering, particularly in the area of hardware.Volume 7, Chapter 8 Abilities Suzune is almost always shown as doing analysis (intellectual work) in the light novel, so it is very rare to see her actually showcasing her own talents in the practical application of magic. Suzune's magic while using a CAD was described as nothing special; however, her skill at using magic without a CAD is superior to both Mayumi's and Katsuto's. * Unnamed magic :It's a form of body interference magic unique to Suzune's family and can be activated without the aid of CAD. This magic can numb the targets muscles and nervous system, rendering the body unable to move. It's a magic that directly interferes with the human body and requires a certain amount of time to activate.Volume 7, Chapter 12 :The very nature of this magic is essentially a form of human experimentation. It was once forbidden, so, besides medical reasons, usage of this sort of magic is heavily restricted. :It's mentioned that this magic is one of the reasons why the Ichihana Family had been stripped of their number. * Deceleration Magic :Suzune used this magic in order to quickly bring their school bus to a quick stop.Volume 3, Chapter 4 Illustrations References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:First High School Category:Blooms Category:Student Council Category:National Magic University Category:Extra